Foolishness
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sebuah kebodohan memang selalu disadari pada akhirannya. Dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu setelah Sakura mencoba 'pergi' dari kehidupannya. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuk mengembalikan Sakura?   Warning : Semi canon. RnR?


a **One**shot **SasuSaku**

**Foolishness**

**XXXXXXX**

**Naruto**

©** Mas**ashi **Kishi**moto

**Foolishness**

© **Yu**sha **Dae**sung

**Warning :**

SasuSaku **pair's**, Semi **Canon**, **OOC** tingkat dewa, **GJ**. **Etc**.

Summary :

Sebuah kebodohan memang selalu disadari pada akhirannya. Dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu setelah Sakura mencoba 'pergi' dari kehidupannya. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuk mengembalikan Sakura?

**Dedicated** for :

**Higurashi Cherryblossom**

**XXXXX**

Enjoy this one** Savers**

"SAKURA!"

Secepat kilat, Uchiha Sasuke berlari menginjak satu persatu dahan pepohonan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Harus cepat! Sebelum tubuh Sakura jatuh dengan sukses membentur tanah. Sasuke tak akan membiarkan gadis itu jauh lagi dari dirinya. Tidak akan.

Tenten hanya terpaku di tempat, tak jauh darinya, Byakugan milik Neji yang masih aktif ikut menyalak mengamati Sakura yang jatuh dari dahan tinggi karena terkena kunai musuh. Neji dapat melihat, aliran cakra gadis itu tak terarah.

TRINGGG

Lengah. Lengan baju Tenten robek terkena kunai musuh, untung tak mencapai bagian dalamnya. Gadis dengan dua cempol itu menggeram rendah, melayangkan sepakan mautnya ke arah musuh. Lalu memberikan beberapa pukulan dengan langkah maju mendesak musuh. Si musuh sendiri hanya menyeringai, melompat ke belakang dengan cepat menghindari perlawan Tenten. Neji saat itu mulai membentuk segel lagi. Karena sekarang, musuh yang lain tampak mengepung dua asuhan Gay itu.

Sasuke masih berusaha, satu pijakan lagi dan-

-BRAKKKKKKKK

Lambat, tubuh Sakura jatuh mendarat pada dasar tanah yang di penuhi dedaunan kering dan juga rerantingan. Bunyi berdegum keras itu membuat harapan pemuda Uchiha itu hancur seketika. Ia meneriakan nama gadis itu sekali lagi. Suara baritone khas Sasuke bergema keras, membuat tiga sahabatnya dan juga para musuh menoleh kaget. Dan semuanya semakin mengerikan, saat masing-masing mata menangkap tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah muda jatuh ke dasar dengan kerasnya tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Apa Sakura mati?

Kesempatan itu tak mau di lewatkan musuh untuk segera kabur dari sana, dengan segel penghilang, musuh yang masih tersisa beberapa orang itu melesat kabur, menyisakan kumpulan awan dan debu hitam yang berterbangan. Ketiga shinobi itu menggeram.

"PENGACUT KALIAN!"

Uzumaki Naruto melesatkan tinjuan keras pada batang pohon terdekatnya. Pohon besar itu tumbang dengan menimpa batang yang lain, suara gaduh itu sahut menyahut. Seiring tangis Tenten yang pecah dan teriakan nama teman setimnya oleh Naruto. Neji, hanya bisa menyesal atas gagalnya misi kali ini, dan juga rasa bersalah, karena mengorbankan medic nin terbaik Konoha. Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke berlari cepat ke arah Sakura yang tergeletak mengenaskan. Baju merah maroon yang biasa dikenakannya menghitam karena terkena cipratan darah. Lengan dan juga kakinya yang tak luput dari luka. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sudah lebam. Berdarah dan robek.

Sasuke ini semua salahnya, Ia yang tak becus di sini. Ia yang sudah mengacuhkan Sakura padahal gadis itu sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri menjadi tenaga medis dalam misi ini. Medic nin Konoha asuhan Senju Tsunade itu bersikeras ingin menolong pemuda itu dan juga ketiga temannya yang lain. Naruto, Tenten, dan Neji Hyuuga. Seharusnya tadi, gadis itu berada tak jauh darinya, berada dalam pengawasannya. Kenapa selalu terlambat? Kenapa Sasuke selalu kalah oleh egonya sendiri? 

Diraihnya tubuh itu, dengan bergetar, diangkatnya kaki dan juga bagian belakang tengkuk gadisnya. Sasuke menggendongnya dengan bridalstyle menuju mulut goa terdekat. Matanya bergerak liar, memperhatikan wajah gadisnya yang terluka. Ujung bibirnya lebam dengan robek pada ujungnya. Pelipisnya berdarah, bahkan hidungnya-pun mengeluarkan darah. Racun itu sudah menguasai sebagian tubuh gadisnya, walau bukan medic nin, Sasuke tahu, karena sekarang, separuh dari bagian badan gadis itu sudah membiru dan pucat. Ini mengenaskan.

Didekapnya erat gadis itu pada dadanya. Ia menggeram kuat, saat kakinya yang tadi sempat terkena kunai itu mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika Ia kalah dengan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mungkin akan melakukan apapun jika Ia tahu bahwa akhirnya akan begini. Ia akan melakukan hal sememalukan apapun agar bisa membuat gadis didekapannnya sekarang ini kembali bangun dan membuka mata. Sasuke sungguh menyesal, sangat amat. Belum sempat, semuanya belum terungkapkan sesudah Ia kembali dari dendamnya pada Itachi Uchiha sodara sulungnya. Dari masa penghancuran Madara Uchiha. ―Perasaan―pemuda ini terhalang oleh egonya yang tinggi.

Pemuda itu enggan dan masih juga bersikeras bahwa Ia tidak membutuhkan Sakura, bahwa Ia―Haruno Sakura―teman setimnya itu―hanya pengganggu yang akan mengahalangi gerak laju karir ninjanya. Padahal Ia tahu, tak ada sosok kuat dan selapang Sakura saat menerima pemuda itu kembali. Hanya ada timnya dan juga beberapa orang yang menyukai adanya Ia kembali di Desa Konoha. Hanya beberapa. Yang lain entah sudah mendiktenya sebagai penjahat kelas kakap yang tak pantas diberi pengampunan.

"Bangun, ku mohon." Ia menepuk kecil pipi Sakura yang sekarang merambat pucat dan dingin, digenggamnya erat tangan gadis yang dulu pernah hampir dibunuhnya itu. "Bicaralah, katakan apapun padaku. Saku-"

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan Naruto dan juga Tenten menyeruak masuk, ketiga shinobi itu bergerak cepat mendekat pada Sasuke yang memangku kepala Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap miris sobat yang dulu Ia cintai itu. Pelupuk matanya terasa panas, berkait dengan dada dan tenggorokkannya yang tercekat, berdecit sakit. Tercengkam erat, dan sesak. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus sisi wajah damai gadis di pangkuan Sasuke. "Bangun Sakura―" Ia berujar dengan nada lirih, mata sebiru langit itu masih menatap lekat wajah penuh luka Sakura. "―ku mohon, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menjagamu tadi," dan sebulir air mata jatuh bebas saat itu juga. Naruto tak pernah benar-benar tahu, jika semuanya akan berkhir begini. Dengan perginya Sakura dari sisi mereka, dari sisinya.

Tenten, menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, tak mampu berkata apapun pada teman misinya itu. Matanya mengerjap dengan berkali-kali buliran air yang jatuh dari sana. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa kehilangan. Biarpun mereka tak sedekat yang dibayangkan, Tenten tak mau mengelak, bahwa sosok Sakura adalah salah satu yang terpenting yang pernah ada dalam kehidupannya. Seorang gadis ceria yang baik dan selalu ada untuk Tenten di saat gadis itu tengah Sakit. Dia medic nin yang baik itu intinya.

Neji dengan wajah sendu beranjak duduk di samping Sasuke, merangkul ninja yang baru satu tahun pulang dari dendamnya itu. Mencoba menguatkan.

Mata Sasuke menatap pergelangan tangan Sakura. Diraihnya tangan itu dan dihisapnya dengan cepat, berharap racun itu akan keluar dengan cara sederhana seperti barusan. Sembari bergumam 'Kau tak boleh pergi,' pemuda berklan Uchiha itu terus menghisapnya. Membiarkan darah gadis itu tertelan masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"HENTIKAN TEME! ITU PERCUMA!" Naruto mendorong lepas Sasuke. "KAU AKAN TERKENA RACUN ITU JUGA BAKA TEME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawakanmu bekal."

"Hn."

"Nanti kalau sempat dimakan ya,"

"Kau makan saja sendiri."

Xxx

"Kau, mau ke mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku-"

"Diamlah. Dasar menyebalkan!"

Xxx

"Jika kau tinggal bersamaku. Tidak akan ada penyesalan, karena setiap hari, kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan berasama, Sasuke. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asal kau tetap di sini, di sampingku."

"_"

"Aku―aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu."

"_"

"Jika harus pergi juga, ku mohon, bawalah aku bersamamu,"

"_"

"_"

"Sakura, terimakasih."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI DOBE!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Ku mohon-"

Naruto jatuh merosot dari duduknya, saat matanya tak menangkap adanya gerakan naik turun dari dada Sakura. Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan permukaan lengan yang dingin. Ia tak menyangka akan menyaksikan sosok yang di cintainya akan mati dengan cara mengenaskan di hadapannya.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Dan dengan penuh ketakutan, Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Sakura sekali lagi, merasakan nadi pada leher si gadis. Namun nihil. Tak ada yang berjalan di sana. Sakura-

"Jangan! Jangan sekarang Sakura!"

Neji mendongak kaget ketika Sasuke beranjak berdiri kembali menggendong Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu melesat begitu saja dengan kekuatan seadanya.

"Dia sudah tak tak bernyawa. Aku yakin."

Dan saat itu juga, tubuh Tenten ditarik dalam dekapan Neji, karena gadis itu berteriak histeris bersama Naruto memanggil nama Sakura. Padahal mereka tahu, usaha yang dilakukan sama saja dengan nol.

"Ku mohon, tolong Sakura."

Sasuke terisak pelan, mencengkram kemeja anbu milik Kakashi, Ia merunduk dengan ekspressi terluka dalam. Kakinya seakan lemas tak bertulang. Wajah Sakura yang terluka membayangi otaknya yang dipenuhi rasa ketakutan yang kentara. Sasuke tersendat mengambil nafas diantara isakan tangisnya sendiri. Jantungnya dipompa dengan kecepatan tenang, lambat, seakan malas untuk hidup, sesak seakan menyekat seluruh permukaan dada dan juga perasaannya saat ini. Bahkan tenggorokannya yang kering masih saja membantu sang mulut mengeluarkan kalimat bernama Sakura dengan nada sesak dan getir.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura sudah pergi, tapi Ia tak mau melihat kenyataan. Bolehkah Ia berharap sekali ini saja?

CKLEKKKK

"Maaf, Hatake-san, Haruno-san sudah kembali pada detaknya. Tapi masih dalam keadaan kritis."

Kakashi yang merangkul pundak Sasuke yang lemas, menyalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi detak jantungnya sudah menghilang?

"Kami berhasil membuang semua racun dalam tubuh Haruno-san. Dia hanya perlu waktu lama untuk masa pemulihan ke keadaan normal."

Apakah ini?

"Saya permisi."

Tak menaggapi apapun, Kakashi akhirnya membiarkan medic nin itu berlalu dari sana. Dengan beberapa medic nin pria lain yang mengekor di belakangnya. Pria dengan masker yang menutupi daerah wajah bagian bawahnya itu terlalu kaget.

"Kau dengar Sasuke, dia masih hidup." Gumamnya, dengan nada rendah dan juga seulas senyum lega.

Sedang Kakashi mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pundak Sasuke, lawan bicaranya itu hanya diam dengan kepala merunduk. Kedua mata onyx miliknya terpejam erat. Kasihan mantan muridnya ini. Jikalau Kakashi tahu misi itu akan gagal, Ia tak akan mengusulkan pada Tsunade bahwa tim yang dulunya bernama tim tujuh itu akan siap menerimanya. Egois. Tapi ini semua hanya karena rasa kasih sayang seorang guru pada para muridnya. Bagi Kakashi, tiga orang muridnya itu sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Hari berganti hari, ini minggu kedua semenjak kejadian misi yang gagal itu. Para shinobi, sahabat-sahabat dekat Sakura bahkan Kazekage Suna dan juga dua saudaranya datang berkunjung. Selain itu juga para warga desa yang mengenal dan pernah ditolong gadis itu tak hentinya datang silih berganti. Membawakan berbagai macam jenis makanan, walau mereka tahu, gadis yang dulunya medic nin itu tak akan menyentuhnya. Membawakan berbagai macam jenis bunga, membuat ruangan yang telah dihuninya selama dua minggu itu tak henti dihampiri oleh wewangian khas dari beragam bunga.

Semua orang seperti menanti kehadiran gadis itu kembali di tengah-tengah mereka seperti dulu.

Begitu'pun Sasuke Uchiha. Ia rela menginap, memborong semua pakaian yang sekiranya Ia perlukan ke ruangan ini, menyiapkan berbagai kebutuhan gadis yang sampai sekarang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang bisa dihitung cukup panjang. Pemuda itu tak mau melewatkan barang sedetik saat-saat dirinya dan Sakura bisa bersama. Termasuk saat ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sasuke kembali beranjak duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Di perhatikannya dengan lekat wajah Sakura yang dua minggu ini tak luput dari pandangannya. Lengannya meraih tangan Sakura yang masih dialiri oleh cairan infuse dari tabung bening yang di hubungkan oleh selang kecil dan juga jarum suntik ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Diangkatnya pelan, lalu dikecupnya dengan lembut. Matanya menatap wajah Sakura yang tak bereaksi sama sekali akan perlakuannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Dan teguran yang sama seperti pagi-pagi lain sebelum hari ini.

"Apa kau ada niat untuk bangun hari ini, Saku?"

Seulas senyum tipis terpahat di sana. Pemuda itu bergerak merapikan anak rambut Sakura yang ada di keningnya. "Dasar pemalas."

Senyuman itu perlahan sirna. Tergantikan oleh sebuah raut miris dari seorang Uchiha. "Aku merindukanmu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-Teme kan Sakura-Chan?"

"A-apanya?"

"Hn. Berisik."

"Haaaaaaaa! Aku tidak rela!"

"Dasar bodoh! Shanaroooo"

Xxx

"Kami akan makan di Ichiraku, kau ikut Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Hn?―"

"―hn, itu apa artinya Sasuke-kun?"

"Berisik."

"Jadi, kau ikut kan?"

"Hn. Ya."

"Ah, senangnya~ akhirnya kita bisa reunian juga!"

"Hn."

Xxx

"Aku bersedia menjadi medic nin dalam misi ini Sensei!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hu'um!"

"Kami bisa mengutus Ino untuk ini Sakura, kau―"

"―Ya aku tahu, aku sangat dibutuhkan di Konoha. Tapi, aku ingin menemani Sasuke dan Naruto pergi misi. Ku mohon~"

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah."

"Ya!"

"Yey! Sakura-Chan ikut!"

"Hn. Kalian berdua, memang berisik."

"Bicara apa kau Teme?"

"Bodoh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke tersentak, saat perlahan ujung tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya bergerak dengan lamat. Ditatapnya Sakura cepat. Di sana, Sasuke menemukan gadisnya tengah mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk lewat kornea mata emerald'nya. Ribuan rasa senang menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak pintar menjaga raut wajahnya setenang mungkin.

"Sasuke?"

Walau tanpa 'kun' Sasuke sudah sangat senang saat gadis itu terbangun namanya'lah yang paling awal di serukan oleh si gadis. Suara Sakura yang serak membuat Sasuke spontan mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan membantu Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. "Minumlah dulu," begitu perintahnya. Nada bicaranya itu memang tak bisa diubah tampaknya. Datar.

Sakura yang masih bingung, mengangguk lemah. Ia diam saja saat tangan Sasuke meraih pinggangnya membantunya mengubah posisi. Seluruh permukaan tubuhnya serasa sakit. Tapi Sakura beruntung, karena para medic nin Konoha sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki tulang-tulang gadis itu yang patah. Dan juga beberapa penangan medis lain dari Suna contohnya. Gadis itu menerima sorongan air mineral yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Terimakasih." Dan tenggorokannya serasa dingin saat buliran air itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang sudah lama kering. Ada sebuah rasa bingung. Kenapa Ia bisa ada di sini? Bukankah mereka tengah mengadakan misi melawan para penghianat Suna yang mengamuk dan menjajah sebagian dari wilayah Suna?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Ia memberikan gelas itu lagi pada Sasuke. Gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang kembali menaruh gelas ke atas meja. "Apa misi kita―"

"Jangan bicarakan soal misi." Sergah Sasuke, Ia mendelik menatap Sakura. Ia tak mau kembali diingatkan pada kejadian yang hampir membuat Sakura pergi darinya. Kejadian di mana Ia benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya pada Sakura. Ia takut, begitu takut jika gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sakura meremas selimutnya. "Maaf."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke balik cuping telinga si gadis. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat. "Kita gagal. Dan bagiku itu bukan masalah." Ia mengeratkan genggamannya. Sedikit tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. "Sudahlah."

"Apa Kazekage dan juga yang lain marah, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Ia mengamati wajah Sasuke.

Menggeleng, "tidak. Aku'lah yang harusnya marah."

"Kau?"

Kepala dengan rambut raven itu mengangguk. Ia meraih kepala Sakura, mengecup keningnya dengan dalam dan lama. Jujur ini membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Setahu Sakura, selama ini Ia dan Sasuke tak pernah bisa sedekat ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah sedetik'pun Sasuke mau memperhatikannya. Apalagi menciumnya seperti saat ini. Ini terlalu membingungkan.

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat pada pergerakannya. Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda itu seperti mimpi bisa kembali mendengar Sakura berbicara padanya, memanggil namanya dengan ejaan khas. Sasuke berjanji, setelah ini Ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura terluka, walau sekecil apapun. Ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba menyakiti gadisnya. Dan Ia, tak mau Sakura sekarang atau selamanya berada jauh dari sisinya. Luput dari perhatiannya.

"Aku hampir kehilanganmu. Dan aku tak suka itu. Tidak mau."

Apanya? Sakura semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau kemarin berniat meninggalkanku sendiri. Setelah aku―aku yang sebatang kara ini ditinggal oleh semua keluarga dan klanku."

Sakura mendengarkan, namun tak membalas apapun. Hanya diam, membiarkan pemuda itu mengungkapkan semua yang tengah Ia pikirkan tentang Sakura. Semuanya.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar kalut, bingung. Kau sudah pergi saat itu, jika aku tidak memerintah tubuhku untuk segera membawamu ke sini."

Jadi, dia sempat mati?

"Rasanya seperti kehilangan arah hidup. Aku benar-benar tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku jika hari itu kau benar tak ada lagi di sisiku."

"Aku tidak tahu―" tangan Sakura terangkat, mengelus punduk Sasuke yang bergetar pelan dalam dekapannya. "―ku pikir aku tak berarti untukmu Sasuke-kun."

Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke mamang lupa bahwa Ia pernah meninggalkan gadis itu, membiarkannya menunggu dalam kepastian yang tak ada jawabannya. Membuatnya menangis, hampir membunuhnya dengan katana. Mengacuhkan semua perhatian dan rasa sayang gadis itu terhadapnya. Oh Sasuke, bahkan kau sendiri begitu telak berbicara kasar padanya tiap kali Ia mencoba menegurmu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Selalu. Aku selalu memaafkanmu. Dan aku, tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, walau pada kenyataannya―" Sakura tersenyum miris, sebulir airmatanya jatuh. "―kau tak pernah mencoba untuk melihatku, walau sekilas."

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat.

Itu semua tak benar. Ia membutuhkan Sakura, setiap detik, setiap Ia meraih oksigen dengan bernafas. Sakura memiliki arti penting dalam kehidupannya yang dipenuhi dengan gelimangan dendam yang bodoh. Dan satu hal lagi yang harusnya gadis itu sadar, dan tahu. Bahwasannya Sasuke, mencintai Sakura jauh lebih dalam dari gadis itu mencintainya sebelumnya.

Sakura sadar betul, Ia tak boleh banyak berharap. Maka dilepasnya pelukan itu dengan perlahan, terlihat penolakan Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sakura sudah menjaga jarak, dan sekarang gadis itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam dan sayu. Seolah Ia yang paling terluka di sini.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku." Seulas senyum tulus kesayangan Sasuke. "Dan kau sudah bersedia merawat temanmu ini."

"Kau bukan temanku Sakura―" Ia menarik tangan Sakura, menunjukkan sesuatu yang melingkar menghiasi jemari manis si gadis. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan nama Sasuke di sana. "―kau itu Uchiha Sakura. Tunanganku."

Dan mata keduanya beradu tatap. Detik kemudian, tangis Sakura pecah. Ia menggeleng cepat, memukul dada Sasuke dengan gerakan lemahnya. "Kau bohong. Kau mempermainkanku kan? Iyakan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menarik tangan mungil yang memukulnya itu, beralih memeluknya. Dengan erat. "Aku Uchiha, dan aku tak pernah memainkan perasaan siapa'pun. Termasuk kau, Sakura." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sakura. Menyesap bau obat yang masih pekat menjadi parfum gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hari itu, Sasuke harus mati-matian meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Ia benar-benar mencintai si gadis. Dan berkali-kali juga Uchiha Sakura itu mencoba mengelaknya dengan teriakan. Kadang Sasuke bingung, kenapa hidupnya harus dipenuhi dengan orang-orang seberisik Sakura dan Naruto? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting Sasuke bahagia dengan adanya dua sosok itu dalam hidupnya. Dan hey, satu sosok lagi, Hatake Kakashi. Oh, dialah yang selama ini menjadi petunjuk bagi Sasuke. Ia seperti pengganti Fugaku Uchiha. Ayahnya.

Soal cincin itu, itu hadiah lama yang sangat ingin Sasuke berikan pada Sakura. Dan Sasuke rasa, waktu yang tepat memberikannya adalah saat kemarin Sakura tertidur koma selama dua minggu. Kau tahu lah, Uchiha kadang mempunyai rasa malu yang sama tingginya dengan harga dirinya.

Tapi semuanya luruh, jika Sasuke sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Seseorang yang memiliki arti khusus dalam hidupnya.

THE END

Hallo, maaf kalau fanfic ini dadakan dan keliatan ancur―banget―tapi ini demi memenuhi request'annya **Higurasi Cherryblossom** yang kemaren mesen di fic yang lain. Nah, bagaimana? Hancurkah?―banget―atau anehkah?―EMANG!―pundung ngepang sapu―

Mohon maaf, untuk fanfic yang lain. Entah kenapa sekarang Saia lebih suka dengan fanfic oneshot ^^ ide fic oneshot numpuk, jadi lupa yang lain. Maaf ya, maaf―disambitin tomat―mulungin―

Ya sudah.

Ripiu yah ^^

Makasih….


End file.
